Travelling Riverside Blues
by rsacshesl
Summary: Resposta ao desafio Rachelismos-Lucy Gaunt do Dia das Crianças. Dean acaba machucado em uma caçada. John e Sam precisam lidar com as consequências. Pré-séries.
1. Chapter 1

John amava seus filhos. Ele precisava se lembrar disso. Que amava seus filhos e que não seria produtivo matar seu filho mais novo com uma pancada certeira na cabeça. Mas, em momentos como aquele, era muito difícil se lembrar disso. Ele chegara da oficina cansado e sujo, mas satisfeito por ainda ser capaz de restaurar um carro antigo, mesmo sem anos de trabalho na área. Mas, infelizmente, não podia dizer que a convivência com Sam era algo fácil.

Sam sempre fora uma criança curiosa. As perguntas que ele fazia, quando era mais novo, sempre traziam um sorriso satisfeito ao rosto de John, elas o deixavam mais que orgulhoso, o deixavam sem reação. Desde pequeno ele queria entender como o mundo funcionava e fazia perguntas como "mas se o céu muda de cor, por que o mar também não pode?" e John ficava com a tarefa de explicar que algumas coisas eram sempre inconstantes e não se podia mudar outras. Bom, ele e Dean.

Mas quando Sam começara a crescer, suas perguntas e seu tom ficaram mais agressivos. "Por que nos mudamos tanto" e "O que aconteceu com você" e "por que não podemos ser como uma família normal". Agora, ele nem ao menos fazia perguntas, apenas buscava a pior maneira de ferir John sempre que estavam juntos. "Acha que essa é a vida que a mãe ia querer pra gente?" ou "você é o pior pai que alguém poderia ter".

Ao abrir a porta da casa que estavam ocupando há três semanas, fora recebido com o som de berros vindos da sala. _ótimo_, pensou ele, _é um daqueles dias_.

– Dean, Jack é um cara legal! – Sam tentava explicar de uma maneira que todos os adolescentes achavam ser completamente razoável. – Não tem motivo pra isso!

John não disse nada. Sabia que a culpa daquela última discussão era dele, afinal, fora ele quem proibira a ida de Sam pra tal cabana. Se dirigiu à cozinha, o tempo todo ouvindo o que se passava, enquanto salvava uma caçarola de atum que Dean havia feito na noite passada de ser queimada além de qualquer reconhecimento do forno. Ele não queria ser cruel, mas John não queria que nenhum vizinho preocupado se metesse na vida dos três.

– Já disse que _não_ Sammy! Você não tem permissão pra dormir fora de casa sem alguém da família por perto e já _chega_ dessa conversa. Não vai e acabou.

John vira o rosto de Sam e os ombros tensos de Dean sentado na cama, enquanto desmontava uma espingarda com facilidade. Ele sabia que seu filho mais velho não concordava nem um pouco, mas ele era um menino obediente. Sam não iria a lugar algum sem a autorização de John.

– Além do mais, não vamos ficar nessa porcaria de cidade por muito mais tempo, é melhor não dar motivos pra família desse garoto te procurar depois que formos embora. – Dean explicava enquanto montava a espingarda de novo, tentando bater seu próprio recorde, e ganhar do tempo de seu pai. Ainda perdia por alguns segundos.

– Eu _te odeio_, Dean.

John sentiu a força daquelas palavras contra ele por mais vezes do que podia contar vindas do garoto de treze anos, mas Dean... Sam nunca disse aquelas palavras pra Dean antes.

– Pode até ser, irmãozinho. – Dean sorria, de maneira um pouco forçada demais, pra qualquer um que conhecesse o rapaz. – Mas isso não muda o fato deu ser o único irmão que você tem, nem o fato de que você não vai. Você só sai dessa casa amanhã para treinar, ouviu bem?

– Você acha que é grande coisa, Dean, com essa sua jaqueta de couro e esse... esse seu carro e aquelas _mulheres_ que você acha que eu não vejo, mas você não pode mandar em mim assim, _você não é meu pai_!

– Vá pro seu quarto, Sam. – John disse com a voz seca que impedia argumentos. – Agora.

– Mas não é _meu_ quarto, certo? É o quarto de alguém que teve a infelicidade de acreditar em você e sua mentira sobre vazamento de gás!

– Sam. _Agora._

Dean deixou seus ombros caírem assim que ouviu a porta do quarto dos dois bater. John sabia que seu filho de dezessete anos era calmo demais pra um adolescente, mas ele pensava que, talvez, Dean devesse explodir com Sam também. Tal descontrole de emoções não era admissível.

– Sabe, pai, talvez não seja tão má idéia assim. – Dean começara colocando a espingarda atrás da porta de entrada e pegando um rifle que estava lá. – Eu vi Jack e a irmã dele na escola, e...

– Não, Dean.

– Vai ser bom pra ele, sair de casa um pouco, pai. Ele vive com a cabeça enfiada em um livro! Ele precisa ver outras pessoas, talvez conhecer uma garota ou duas.

John sabia que não teria como convencer Dean sem parecer um idiota sem coração. Claro, ele já estava acostumado a ser visto assim por seus filhos, mas não significava que ele _gostava_ disso.

– Ele está menos irritante esses dias. – John admitiu, ao que Dean sorriu pra ele.

– E você sabe como é chato pra ele ficar comigo o tempo todo, ele precisa de gente da idade dele, pai, conversas que não sejam sobre carros e gente que goste daquelas coisas nerds que ele gosta.

John ouviu tudo aquilo e balançou a cabeça. Eles já tiveram aquela discussão antes.

– Sam é... _sincero demais_, Dean. Quem sabe o que ele pode dizer pra essas pessoas sem perceber?

– Ele não é burro, pai, ele sabe o que deve falar, você sabe disso.

– É um risco desnecessário. – John percebeu que _queria_ que Dean o convencesse a deixar Sam ir ficar o fim de semana na cabine do tal Jack. – É uma cabine, Dean.

– Mas nós dois já olhamos aquela área, Caleb também há uns meses atrás! Não tem nada lá, pai.

John fizera um grunhido no fundo da garganta. Ele perdera o argumento e sabia disso. E pelo sorriso que Dean tinha no rosto, ele também sabia disso.

– Você devia contar a ele, então. – John disse indicando a porta fechada com a cabeça. – Que dei permissão.

O sorriso de Dean perdeu um pouco do brilho. Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e disse:

– Acho que vocês estão precisando de um momento pai-filho, sabe, um que não acabe com um de vocês fechando a porta na cara do outro. – Dean sorriu mais uma vez, dessa vez um bem maior e sincero. – Não se esqueça de ir levar o garoto e se apresentar pros pais de Jack antes de sair correndo pras montanhas.

E John, sorrindo, foi até o quarto de seu filho mais novo.

* * *

Sam ainda estava chateado com Dean, no outro dia. Mesmo depois de ele oferecer ajuda pra montar sua mochila com roupas suficientes pro fim de semana. Sabia que só estava indo porque Dean e John fizeram algum tipo de acordo enquanto estava em seu quarto, mas não queria conversar com ele. Dean tinha que entender que ele não era mais uma criança. Já tinha treze anos, pelo amor de deus, não tinha três.

Negou comer as panquecas que ele fizera e enchera uma vasilha com cereal e leite. Parte dele sabia que estava sendo pouco razoável, mas a maior parte, apenas estava chateada e enraivecida além de qualquer argumento lógico. Até John percebera que ele devia ter mais liberdade, Dean era... _insuportável_

Quando entrou no carro com seu pai, Sam se preparou mentalmente pra mais uma vez ouvir a lista de recomendações que os dois sempre lhe passavam nas raras ocasiões em que passava mais de duas horas sozinho. Viu Dean apoiar o braço em cima da janela do passageiro e revirou os olhos esperando o velho e conhecido sermão.

Mas ele não veio. Dean apenas bagunçou o cabelo de Sam e disse:

– Comporte-se, Sammy.

Nessa hora, ele podia dizer adeus, dizer que o havia perdoado e sorrir pra ele. Mas tudo que ele conseguiu dizer foi:

– É _Sam._

Sam viu Dean revirar os olhos e se afastar. E Sam respirou fundo. Ele teria dois dias sem John, sem Dean, sem monstros, sem acordar no meio da noite com medo de ser John chegando ensangüentado e precisando ser costurado por seu irmão mais velho no sofá. Dois dias com uma família normal.

Seu pai não diz nada no caminho e, graças a deus, age como um ser humano normal, pra variar um pouco, quando conversa com a mãe de Jack. Eles estarão na casa durante todo o fim de semana e ficarão de olho pra que nada aconteça. John pega o telefone da casa e deixa o numero de seu celular com ela. Sam sente orgulho de seu pai quando ele não o puxa de lado pra lembrá-lo de colocar um círculo de sal em volta da sua cama.

A sala da cabana de Jack é maior que toda a casa onde eles estão morando. Sam não pode deixar de ficar um pouco incomodado com tanto espaço aberto. _Relaxe, Sam_, ele pensou, _as saídas são arejadas e não têm obstáculos... oh deus, estou ficando tão paranóico quanto o pai_.

– Sam, espero que se sinta a vontade em nossa casa. – A mãe de Jack tinha um sorriso agradável. Do tipo que fazia qualquer um relaxar. O sorriso que ele reconhecia em Dean. – Hoje teremos a noite da Pizza. Cada um escolhe o que quer e vai montar a própria pizza. Parece divertido?

Antes que Sam pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jack apareceu do nada e o abraçou com força, dando tapinhas em suas costas e sorrindo como um maníaco.

– Sam! Você demorou, cara, por um segundo achei que seu pai tinha mudado de idéia no meio do caminho! – Jack finalmente percebeu que Sam precisava respirar e o deixou livre. Com um rubor no rosto que Sam não pode deixar de achar engraçadíssimo. – Espero que seja um cara paciente... não consegui me livrar da minha irmã pentelha. Pra piorar, Phil tá chegando amanhã.

Sam gostava muito de Jack. Era um garoto legal que não teve muita sorte na vida. Logo na primeira semana em que estava na escola, teve medo de ser 'o garoto novo' pra todos por muito tempo, mas Jack conversara com ele e até dividira seu almoço com ele, quase todos os dias.

Sam percebeu com o tempo que Jack não tinha mais apetite pra comer muito, mas seus pais tentavam com todos os favoritos dele, o que fazia de seu almoço o maior de todos (e também lhe fazia alvo de todos os imbecis da escola). Jack tinha um tipo de câncer que fazia com que ele ficasse sempre doente, mas era um garoto legal.

– Sua irmã não é tão ruim, cara, pra uma garota de seis anos... e quem é Phil?

– Meu irmão mais velho. – Jack pegou a mochila de Sam e começou a andar em direção a um dos quartos. – Ele é um pé no saco, não me deixa fazer _nada_!

– Cara... Acho que é parte de algum gene de irmão mais velho.

– Qual é, Sam – Jack olhou pra ele incrédulo. – Eu vi o Dean te buscando na escola milhares de vezes! Acho que se houvessem fotos nos dicionários, teria uma foto dele em "legal".

– É, mas como irmão, ele não é tão "legal" assim.

– Bem, aqui, nós dois vamos nos unir contra o governo opressivo do irmão mais velho, ok?

E Sam não se lembrava de rir tanto com um comentário tão simples antes.

* * *

Dean ouviu o motor do Impala chegando de seu quarto. Ele precisaria colocar óleo nela logo. Chegou a sala ao mesmo tempo que John fechava a porta. Seu pai sorriu pra ele pra sinalizar que tudo tinha corrido bem na casa dos Muller e se sentou, com os pés em cima da mesa de centro. Dean sorriu imaginando a voz de Sam gritando indignada que a mesa não era lugar para os pés sujos de lama. _Não se passaram nem três horas e eu já sinto falta daquele moleque_.

– Pensei que, já que Sammy não está aqui, poderíamos deixar você de folga da cozinha e comer uma pizza. Talvez algumas cervejas. E nem adianta se fazer de inocente, eu ouvi o que você anda fazendo com Caleb pra saber que você bebe mais do que eu.

Dean sorriu envergonhado. Pegando duas cervejas da geladeira e se sentando ao lado do pai.

– Na verdade, eu só bebi metade... os outros tragos foram todos jogados fora quando o Caleb não estava vendo.

E a risada de John aqueceu um pouco do frio que Dean estava sentindo desde a partida de Sam. Não era ser sensível, qualquer um que conhecesse o garoto saberia que ele não era, e Dean sabia que todo adolescente pensa que odeia a família uma vez ou outra, mas, ouvir seu irmãozinho declarar com todas as letras que o odiava... aquilo doeu.

– É isso aí, filho! Pizza de mussarela ou você prefere...

John se mexeu um pouco e puxou o telefone celular do bolso traseiro. Dean viu o sorriso dele aumentar assim que atendeu o telefonema.

– Caleb, seu filho da mãe, tenho uma ótima pra te contar!

Mas o sorriso dele sumiu com a resposta de Caleb. Dean podia ver a tensão aumentando em seus ombros a cada instante. Seja lá o que estavam discutindo, não era nada bom.

– Nós estamos de saída, Dean. – John disse jogando o celular em cima da mesa. – Agora.

– Pai?

– Rawheads. Uma cidade depois de Dover.

– Dover... em Delaware? _Pai_, você não pode estar falando sério!

– São dois, Dean, _dois._ já pegaram seis crianças de que sabemos, uma com menos de 4 anos.

E Dean sabia que John estava jogando pesado. Dean não gostava nem um pouco de Rawheads justamente pela escolha de crianças como vítimas e John sabia que só mencionar a quantidade das crianças seria suficiente pra convencê-lo. Se Dean não aceitasse logo, ele começaria a dizer o nome de cada uma das crianças.

– Vamos pegar Sam no caminho.

Dean parou no meio da ação de colocar sua jaqueta de couro, o que o deixou com o braço direito em uma posição muito desconfortável.

– Pai... Estou ouvindo coisas ou acabei de ouvir que você quer levar Sammy numa caçada de Rawhead?

– O que você sugere, Dean? – John passou uma das mãos em seu rosto. – Jim está no hospital com a esposa. O que eu devo fazer, Dean? Quer que eu deixe seu irmão com estranhos enquanto nós arriscamos nossas vidas?

– Quero que você deixe Sammy no lugar mais seguro! – Dean ia fazer seu pai ver a razão, era só choque, seu pai não era louco. – Ele vai ficar bem enquanto nós dois e Caleb fritamos aqueles filhos da puta!

John estava com pressa. Dean percebia pela maneira como ele olhava pela janela e para seu relógio.

– Que seja, Dean, isso fica em sua cabeça, ok? Ele fica na casa dos Muller e nós saímos agora. Revezamos no volante até chegarmos lá.

* * *

Phil, Sam descobriu, não era nem um pouco como Dean. Claro que seu irmão era inteligente, mas Phil era _brilhante_. Estudava direito em Harvard e mostrou a Sam as melhores jogadas pra ganhar de Jack no Playstation, tudo isso sem zoar da cara dele _nenhuma vez_.

Até Sophie, que fazia Jack revirar os olhos sempre que aparecia, era muito engraçada. Pra uma garota, de qualquer maneira. Agora mesmo, ela estava tentando alcançar o controle que Jack segurava acima da cabeça e não havia reclamado pros pais em nenhum momento. Mas já dera dois chutes nas canelas de Jack.

– Sophie, venha me ajudar com os refrigerantes. – A Sra. Muller era como Sam imaginava que sua mãe seria, se estivesse viva: bonita, sorridente, calma. – Sam e Jack, os pratos e guardanapos. Sim, Jack, guardanapos. Não é porque vamos comer com as mãos que vamos esquecer todo o senso de educação que possuímos.

Sam sorria quando Jack puxou ele até a cozinha e perguntou:

– Cara, o que há com você?

– O que você quer dizer? – Sam começou a sentir um pouco de pânico, ele estava se esforçando _tanto_ pra não fazer nada de errado! – Não há nada comigo, Jack, qual é?

– Sam, não mente pra mim, cara, odeio mentiras.

Sam engoliu em seco. Como Jack reagiria se soubesse de todas as mentiras que Sam já contara pra ele?

– Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga, cara...

– A verdade. Você tá sorrindo, Sam, mas não tá _sorrindo_, saca? Já vi você rindo na escola de um jeito mais normal do que aqui, e, cara, isso não é normal! É a escola!

Sam não pode evitar a risada. Jack detestava tanto a escola que parecia Guantanamo ao invés do ensino fundamental.

– Não sei, cara, acho que... nossa, isso vai parecer muito imbecil...

– Tá com saudades de casa? – Sam fez uma careta. – Sabe, não precisa ficar com vergonha, acontece com os mais talentosos e bonitos de nós. E pode acontecer com feiosos como você também.

– Hahaha, estou morrendo de rir. – Mas ele estava um pouco mais aliviado, mesmo sem ter dito nada. – Acho que... é, acho que se pode dizer que é saudade, sim.

Mas não era. Bem, não de verdade. Aquela casa não era deles. O que ele sentia falta mesmo, era de Dean. Queria que o irmão estivesse ali pra rir de Sophie subindo no sofá pra roubar o controle do videogame de Jack. Ele queria aquela atmosfera, sim, mas ele queria dividi-la com seu irmão.

– Quer ligar pro seu pai? Ajuda, sabe. No hospital, eu ligava pro Phil quase todos os dias. Tenho certeza que minha mãe não vai se importar.

Sam considerou a oferta, mas balançou a cabeça, Dean apenas teria confirmação de que era um bebezão e que não deveria ficar longe de casa sozinho.

– Não, não precisa, Jack. Vamos comer aquela pizza agora?

– Não sei por que está tão _feliz_, você vai comer aquela monstruosidade com banana que você inventou.

Sam deu de ombros.

– Eu gosto de bananas.

– Você é um cara estranho, Winchester...

E Sam se deixou ser infantil e estirar a língua pra Jack.

Estava muito confortável ali. Mesmo com a sensação de vazio que gritava o nome de Dean em seu peito, ele ainda estava bem. O desejo de ter aquela vida pra própria família gritava fundo na sua cabeça e Sam se deixou fingir, por um dia.

O segundo dia fora tão divertido quanto o primeiro, fazendo com que Sam se esquecesse da vontade de ter Dean ali por horas. Mas, como tudo na vida dos Winchester, não era pra durar.

* * *

Essa fic é uma resposta ao Primeiro Desafio Rachelismos-Lucy Gaunt (hihihi) com o tema "Dia das Crianças".  
Espero que gostem tanto do resultado quanto eu gostei de escrever sobre ele.

O capítulo 2 e 3 estão prontos e serão postados ainda hoje.

Ou então tenho que pagar a prenda pra Lucy, e não sei se quero, ela é má i.i


	2. Chapter 2

John estava dentro do carro e se sentia mais covarde do que nunca. A porta dos Muller estava há menos de quatro passos. Ele só precisava tocar a campainha e enfrentar um garoto de 13 anos, não era como um dos monstros que ele enfrentava todos os dias. Não era como os Rawheads que ele teve que exterminar no fim de semana. Mas, mesmo assim, ele tinha medo.

Passara horas na estrada pensando em como seria o encontro. Sam estava sempre agressivo, ultimamente. E quando Dean estava envolvido, ele parecia ficar ainda mais nocivo. Talvez porque Dean era, e isso doía em John admitir mais do que qualquer outro saberia, a figura paterna mais presente na vida de Sam.

Talvez Sam compreendesse. Talvez ele tentasse matar John por não ter protegido Dean. Certamente era o que ele queria fazer, agora.

Quando a porta da cabana dos Muller se abriu, Sam suspirou olhando pra ele. John sentiu o peso do que tinha que fazer em seus ombros e a atitude de Sam não estava melhorando nem um pouco seu humor.

– Vamos, Sam. Temos algo a fazer.

– Não quer nem ao menos saber onde estão os donos da casa? Ou agradecer aos Muller por terem cuidado de mim? – Sam estava olhando pra ele como se fosse um verme e só o fato de John concordar com ele o impediu de fisicamente tirar aquela expressão da cara dele.

– Temos algo a fazer. Agora, Sam. Arrume suas coisas.

– Estou pronto, pai. – Sam diz antes de se virar para um garoto dois centímetros mais alto que ele e sorrir. – Jack, foi muito legal, cara. Diz pra sua mãe que não deu pra esperar, ok?

No carro, Sam joga a mochila no banco traseiro e explica para John que os Muller estavam no supermercado, comprando ingredientes pra fazer biscoitos caseiros. E John teve que rir. Uma risada completamente sem humor. Mas, nossa, essa família não poderia ser mais parecida com o Brady Bunch se estivesse tentando. Tão diferentes da merda confusa que John fizera da vida deles.

– Cadê o Dean, pai? Achei que ele era quem vinha me buscar. Você não devia estar na oficina?

E finalmente vieram as perguntas que John tanto temia. Agora não havia escapatória, não que ele pretendesse não contar ao filho mais novo a verdade, apenas esperava não estar no meio da estrada quando tivesse que fazer isso.

Como deveria contar a Sam que era tudo culpa dele?

– Sam, seu irmão está em um hospital, em Dover.

– ... pai?

– Uma caçada de última hora. Seu irmão foi imprudente, não pensou, foi um... – John não podia... ele simplesmente não podia. – está estável, agora. Caleb está com ele.

Pronto. John dissera. Como arrumar o osso do ombro. De uma vez. Sem pausa pra que a dor entre. John não podia deixar que a dor tomasse conta dele.

* * *

Sam se sentia como se tivesse sido mergulhado em um balde de água com gelo e ainda estava submerso depois de horas. Não conseguia sentir suas mãos, não conseguia processar o que estava ouvindo, sentia seu pulmão arder pela falta de ar. Estava sufocando e só percebeu que havia algo de errado com não respirar quando estava tossindo e seu pai lhe dando tapas secos nas costas.

– Calma, filho. Vai ficar tudo bem, calma...

Sam não conseguia fazer sentido de tudo aquilo que estava em sua cabeça. Dean estava mal. Tão mal que aceitara ficar num hospital, provavelmente estava inconsciente. Seu pai disse estável. _Estável_ não é bem, não é melhor. Estável é _ele não melhorou nem um pouco, mas pelo menos não piorou também_.

– Pai, o que aconteceu?

Sam viu John suspirar. Ele parecia mais cansado do que nunca. E Sam já o vira funcionando com menos de 2 horas de sono em uma semana. Dean no hostpital não estava fazendo bem a ele.

– Seu irmão e eu estávamos caçando dois rawheads...

– Por que você não me avisou? Pai, eu tava sem saber de nada!

– E você acha que ia poder fazer alguma coisa, garoto? Olha, Sam, hoje não estou com paciência pra sua revolta adolescente. Seu irmão precisa da minha atenção, agora.

– Finalmente percebeu isso, é?

Sam sentiu o calor em sua face direita, mas não conseguiu computar o que havia acontecido até seu pai o abraçar. Sam só conseguira se lembrar de uma vez em que John levantara a mão pra ele. Foi um aniversário em que ele apagara as velas e pedira, em voz alta, coisa que Dean sempre achara engraçado, mas John ouviu claramente Sam pedir uma nova mãe para os dois. John lhe dera um tapa e Dean pulara entre os dois com uma rapidez assustadora. Sam se lembrava desse dia com muito carinho. Dean ameaçara seu pai, pela primeira e única vez que se lembrava e fora pra defender Sam.

– Desculpa, Sam... me desculpa, filho!

– Ele vai ficar bem, não vai, pai?

E Sam sentiu seu estômago revirar quando John não o respondeu, apenas o abraçou mais forte.

* * *

Harry aprendera que queria ser enfermeiro muito cedo, desde que tivera um caso sério de pneumonia quando tinha seis anos e as enfermeiras do hospital o fizeram companhia. Ele se lembrava de achar que ia morrer. Sozinho, porque seus pais raramente ficavam com ele durante a noite e das enfermeiras o confortando no meio da noite.

Os pais de Harry nunca foram muito presentes, sempre que se lembrava de sua infância, lembrava de babás e empregados, mas as melhores lembranças que tinha, com certeza, eram daquele ano em que passou no hospital. Todas as pessoas da ala infantil eram melhor companhia que seus parentes, mas Harry sempre se lembraria com carinho maior de Michael, um enfermeiro que conversava com ele sobre Hellraiser e outros filmes de terror. Conseguindo, inclusive, levar algumas fitas escondidas pra ele e mais alguns garotos.

Usou a indiferença e a fortuna de seus pais como os maiores motivadores pra conseguir se formar em enfermagem com as melhores notas possíveis. Passou a maior parte de sua vida naquele hospital. Agüentando abuso verbal de médicos medíocres e superiores burocráticos. Mas ele continuava e não se arrependia. Mesmo depois de seu casamento e as exigências de sua esposa pra cuidar melhor dela e de sua filha, ele sabia que o hospital precisava dele.

E, além disso, sempre que via um caso como o que via agora, se lembrava daquela criança assustada que fora um dia e como ele se apoiara em enfermeiros como ele era agora. E ele poderia fazer isso por esse garoto, mesmo que estivesse longe de ter seis anos.

Dean Winchester, dezessete anos, múltiplas fraturas nos membros, perfuração no pulmão direito, o que fazia necessário um pulmão mecânico, não era uma figura bonita. Agora, o garoto estava inconsciente. Quando chegara ali, havia perdido tanto sangue e seu estado era tão complexo que a Dra. Bright decidira que o coma induzido seria a única saída. Durante o curto período de espera até que os remédios funcionassem, o garoto só murmurava um nome: _Sammy_,

O pai do garoto desaparecera no meio da noite depois de assinar os papéis do seguro-saúde, deixando o garoto sob a guarda de um suposto tio não tão mais velho que o próprio garoto, que ficou a noite toda perseguindo as assistentes de enfermagem de plantão, tudo isso enquanto o garoto lutava pela própria vida.

_Imbecil_.

Harry também não estava muito satisfeito com a atitude do pai do garoto. Ele chegara ao hospital como se o próprio demônio estivesse correndo atrás dele, ameaçou metade da equipe pra que atendessem o garoto, pra depois desaparecer no meio da noite, sem ao menos dar um número de contato para a recepção.

Balançando a cabeça e reclamando pra si mesmo sobre pais irresponsáveis, Harry pediu ajuda a uma das auxiliares pra dar um banho de esponja no garoto Winchester. Normalmente, ele não se importaria tanto pra fazer isso ele mesmo, mas algo no garoto fazia com que Harry se sentisse muito protetor.

Ao abrir a roupa fina do hospital, Harry sentiu o sangue correr frio em suas veias. O peito do menino a sua frente estava coberto de cicatrizes recentes e avermelhadas, mas várias outras pareciam estar lá há anos. Harry não sabia o que pensar, realmente. Era muito improvável que alguém fosse tão desastrado assim com o próprio corpo. Estaria o garoto envolvido em algum tipo de gangue?

Harry ouvia o constante barulho que vinha da máquina que media os batimentos cardíacos dele e tentava tirar a idéia de que talvez o garoto nunca acordasse.

A sensação só piorou quando Harry saiu do pequeno quarto e viu o pai do menino esperando do lado de fora com um garoto com a expressão mais assustada que ele vira em anos.

– Senhor, que bom que está de volta. – Mas Harry não sabia se realmente estava tão contente, na verdade. O homem tinha olheiras e o garoto do lado dele tinha a marca de dedos no rosto.

– Alguma mudança no estado dele?

– Eu chamarei a Dra. Bright, Sr. Winchester, por favor, espere atrás das portas de vidro, vocês não podem ficar aqui.

Harry precisou parar quando viu os olhos do garoto mais novo. Ele tinha lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos, o que os deixavam brilhando de uma maneira quase sobrenatural.

– Por favor, senhor, eu preciso ver meu irmão.

* * *

– Olha, garoto...

– Sam. Sam Winchester. Aquele ali é meu irmão. _Ele é meu irmão_, eu preciso estar lá, você entende, certo?

O enfermeiro parecia desconfortável, mas John percebeu que Sam não se importava. Se ele dissesse que não, ele sabia que Sam ia dar um jeito de entrar no meio da noite, não importava como, ele ia ver Dean, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. John ainda se lembrava da ocasião em que todos os professores da pré-escola ficaram malucos procurando por ele e ele estava escondido no armário de Dean.

– Sam– O homem se ajoelhou em frente a Sam e John teve que se controlar e lembrar que esse homem era um enfermeiro e não tinha interesse em machucar seu filho. – Eu sei que você está preocupado, mas não vai ajudar em nada você entrar agora e ver seu irmão enquanto ele está dormindo, entendeu?

Sam olhou pra John, pedindo com os olhos, tentando fazer a mensagem chegar ao pai, de alguma maneira, a mensagem de _por favor, pai, pelo menos dessa vez, fica do meu lado, nisso_.

– Por favor... como é seu nome? – Quem sabe, talvez se John fosse educado, as coisas não precisariam chegar a violência ali também. Foram alguns dias pesados, n

– Pode me chamar de Harry, Sr. Winchester. Você também, Sam.

– Harry, nós dirigimos durante a noite toda pra chegarmos aqui, tudo que meu filho quer é ver o irmão. Só por alguns minutos?

– Senhor... tem certeza que é isso que quer? É uma imagem um pouco forte pra uma criança.

– Ele dá conta. – E a culpa disso era toda dele.

* * *

Sam precisou se lembrar conscientemente que aquele era Dean. Aquele que parecia tão frágil e com um tubo saindo da boca, ligado a milhares de fios. Aquele era Dean. O mesmo Dean que o levava pra escola. O mesmo que ria da sua obsessão com The Outsiders. Que lhe explicara que as lesmas não eram seres malignos só porque derretiam com sal (e Dean sempre dizia que a morte da lesma seria pra sempre sua primeira caçada). Era necessário um grande esforço pra conciliar o Dean Winchester que brigada com ele pelo controle remoto com esse garoto doente em cima daquela cama.

Sam quase se arrependeu de ter entrado. A figura de Dean, de poucos dias, sorrindo pra ele, bagunçando seu cabelo, não merecia ser estragada assim. E foi então que Sam se lembrou. Dean estava mal. E na última conversa que teve com ele, Sam disse que o odiava.

Sam disse que odiava Dean.

Dean estava inconsciente.

Segundo o enfermeiro, talvez não acordaria tão cedo.

Nem ao menos sentiu quando seus pés o levaram até a cama. Não viu quando sua mão havia se movido, tampouco, mas ela estava agora agarrando a mão de Dean por cima dos lençóis. O som constante das máquinas o deixavam irritado e ao mesmo tempo o asseguravam que Dean ainda respirava. Que seu coração estava batendo.

– Dean, você precisa acordar logo, ok? – Sam sentiu sua garganta se contraindo. Tossiu duas vezes antes de conseguir continuar. – Eu preciso pedir desculpas pelo que eu diss...

E mais uma vez, Sam não viu seus movimentos, nem ao menos percebeu a confusão de movimento e de médicos e enfermeiros a sua frente. Mas conseguiu ouvir com clareza a voz de uma mulher dizendo:

– Desfibrilador, rápido! Ou podemos perder esse!


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb estava quase conseguindo o telefone da enfermeira bonitinha da ala infantil quando viu a figura de John se aproximar com Sammy, hora de desaparecer.

Quem não conhecesse Caleb, diria que ele estava se comportando como um retardado insensível – como uma das enfermeiras delicadamente dissera, antes de lhe dar um tapa no rosto –, e, apesar de não parecer, ele se importava com a saúde de Dean, afinal, ele fora um dos muitos caçadores que tiveram alguma parte na criação dos dois meninos de John Winchester. Ele fora responsável por ensinar Dean a ler latim, afinal de contas!

E Dean se tornara um cara falastrão que tinha um gosto musical razoável, gostava de irritar Caleb nos bares e tentava roubar a atenção de todas as mulheres que ele tentava seduzir, além de usar sua influência com John pra conseguir escapar da maioria das broncas que deveria levar por causa das noites com mulheres mais velhas e bebida alcoólica.

O problema era que Caleb, sendo mais um dos "filhos da América", como eram chamados os caçadores sem família pelos do ramo, não sabia como lidar com momentos como aquele. Tensão e medo pela vida de alguém que amavam mais do que seria concebível de se imaginar amar um outro ser humano.

E, talvez, Dean não saísse dessa. Era a vida de caçadores. Um risco necessário que todos que entravam no ramo aceitavam tacitamente, por isso não se via a família Brady caçando fantasmas em cemitérios, era arriscado demais. Caleb sabia disso e, por isso, não se apegava a nada nem a ninguém. Pelo menos, era isso que tentava dizer a si mesmo desde que carregara Dean até o carro e até o hospital.

Ele não ia sofrer muito. Ia sentir falta do moleque e das respostas malcriadas, mas não era como se ele fosse um irmão mais novo de Caleb. Dean era apenas um colega caçador que pegara o caminho curto.

– John. Tudo certo?

– Dean nos deu um susto, – John disse sem tirar o braço de cima dos ombros de Sam, que parecia que ia desmoronar a qualquer instante– mas a Dra. Bright conseguiu fazer com que os batimentos cardíacos voltassem. Saberemos mais depois da cirurgia.

Caleb acenou com a cabeça pra dizer que compreendia. Outra cirurgia. Tudo porque Dean era um imbecil. Mas Caleb não ia pensar sobre isso. Deu outro aceno para John e Sammy antes de sair do corredor com todo o intuito de deixar o hospital até tudo aquilo ter acabado. Tentando se convencer que o aperto em sua garganta ficaria muito melhor com uma cerveja ou duas.

* * *

John observou Caleb sair e sabia exatamente aonde ele iria. Pro mesmo lugar onde John estaria agora se a situação fosse reversa. Ele nunca julgaria um homem pelas suas fraquezas, seria hipocrizia demais, até pra ele. Sentou-se com Sam na sala de espera e deixou seu filho apoiar a cabeça em seu colo. John não comentou quando o jeans de sua velha calça começou a ficar molhado embaixo da bochecha quente de Sam e apenas moveu sua mão em pequenos círculos em suas costas quando sentiu que seu filho começara a tremer com choro contido.

John fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear as imagens de desespero que sempre se podia esperar de uma sala de espera de hospital. Mas dessa vez, ele não queria ver principalmente _nesse_ hospital. As famílias a sua volta esperando por notícias de suas crianças, dois adolescentes rindo e se abraçando em um canto e uma mulher histérica no telefone. Todos os pacientes eram vítimas do mesmo monstro, mas somente seu filho estava lutando pela vida.

O tempo parecia rastejar e John se sentia inquieto. Talvez pelo fato de se sentir preso pelo peso de Sam em suas pernas.

Queria dar um tiro em alguma coisa. Talvez descarregar um pente inteiro no corpo do Rawhead responsável pelos ferimentos de Dean e depois encher o garoto de porrada de maneira que só possa ser reconhecido pela arcada dentária, até Dean aprender a nunca dar as costas a um problema antes de ter certeza que estava resolvido.

Suspirou. Sabia que não era culpa de Dean. Pelo que Caleb lhe dissera, o garoto não fizera nada de errado, até manteve a cabeça fria quando viu as crianças, o que John não sabia ser possível pro seu filho. Mas a imagem de Caleb com Dean nos braços sangrando pela boca nunca deixaria sua cabeça.

Quando chegaram no hospital, obviamente os médicos tinham muitas perguntas, nenhuma que podia ser respondida com a verdade. Um ataque de urso no meio da noite era absurdo, John sabia disso, mas ele não podia simplesmente dizer "ele foi atacado por uma das muitas criaturas sobrenaturais que existem no mundo e eu, seu pai, sou o responsável por colocar meu filho nesse tipo de risco".

Ele poderia matar por um café, agora. Mas não queria se mover e acordar Sammy. Sabia que o garoto não iria dormir novamente se soubesse que ainda não tiveram notícias da cirurgia de Dean. E um Sammy preocupado podia ser mais irritante que o Sammy revoltado com o mundo.

Ainda de olhos fechados, podia sentir que alguém estava olhando pra ele. Claro que todos naquela mesma sala de espera já olharam pra ele em algum momento naquela noite, alguns com curiosidade e outros com receio. Ele não fazia o tipo de um pai amigável. Mas esse olhar era persistente. Ele podia sentir e não estava ajudando em seu humor.

– Olha, uma foto dura mais. – talvez se fosse rude a mãe preocupada se mandasse. Ele conhecia o tipo, provavelmente uma mãe solteira em seus quarenta que tinha mania de querer salvar o mundo em qualquer situação.

– Desculpa.

A voz pequena lhe surpreendeu, tanto, na verdade, que abriu os olhos o suficiente pra ver um garoto, um dos garotos que estavam do lado de fora da caverna. Ótimo.

– E-eu... eu só queria saber se você é um dos amigos do Dean.

Como Dean conseguia arranjar tantos problemas? Desde quando se dava o nome verdadeiro em uma caçada? Honestamente, quando o assunto era criança, ele era pior que Sam! Irresponsável, inconseqüente...

– Pode-se dizer que sim, garoto.

– E-ele vai ficar b-bem, não vai?

E John apenas fechou os olhos de novo. Desejando com todas as forças que aquele garoto fosse embora, que ele fosse embora e que, por favor, parasse de o distrair de contar os minutos.

– Ainda não sei, garoto.

– Ele me salvou, sabe?

E John sabia. E quando olhou de relance para o relógio, viu que nem mesmo dez minutos passaram desde que se sentara naquela sala.

* * *

Dean estava rindo com Caleb de uma piada de baixo calão que faria Sammy gritar de frustração enquanto carregavam as armas. _Pare de pensar sobre Sammy, Dean_, tentava se repreender. John jogou uma das espingardas no porta-malas com força e Dean suspirou, ele sabia que seu pai estava de mal humor, ele esteve nervoso a semana toda, talvez caçar com Caleb não fosse uma boa idéia, por mais divertido que ele fosse, John precisava de um tempo pra respirar.

– Calem-se, os dois. – John disse firmemente. – Será que já se esqueceram que existem _crianças_ lá dentro? Talvez ainda vivas e assustadas?

Dean não sentiu vontade de rir enquanto olhava pra entrada da caverna, dessa vez. Várias crianças foram reportadas como desaparecidas naqueles dias. Não significava que todas foram levadas pelos rawheads, ele sabia – por mais que gostasse de pensar que só monstros poderiam fazer algo tão vil, ele sabia que pessoas também podiam ser responsáveis pelo desaparecimento de pelo menos duas das crianças, as que desapareceram durante o dia, um par de garotinhas de 10 anos. E Dean não sabia pra qual alternativa deveria torcer.

Ele realmente odiava rawheads.

Eles entraram na caverna em silêncio. Três lanternas oferecendo parca iluminação, mas não tão ruim quanto seria se fossem sem elas. O lugar era úmido e tinha cheiro de lama, lugar perigoso pra se usar a arma elétrica, malditos rawheads pareciam escolher esses lugares de propósito. Enquanto pensava que teriam que tomar cuidado uns com os outros, encontraram uma divisão na caverna. Precisariam escolher um lado pra seguir.

– Dean, – John disse, autoritário. – você vai com Caleb para a direita, eu vou por aqui. Em duas horas nos encontraremos de volta aqui, entendido? Não façam nada idiota, esperem por mim.

– Assim como você vai esperar pela gente, John, meu camarada? – Caleb tinha um desejo de morte, única explicação para o jeito como falava com John.

– Pai...

– É a maneira mais rápida. Não façam nada sozinhos e isso é final, Caleb, não me faça me arrepender de ter te ensinado a atirar.

– Que seja, Winchester. Às vezes você leva essa coisa de militar meio longe, camarada, não sou um dos seus soldadinhos, certo?

John não respondeu. O que Dean achou que foi muito bom, pra segurança de Caleb.

Depois que se separaram, Caleb voltou a ficar mais solto. Mesmo que o desafiasse, Dean sabia que ainda respeitava muito a opinião de John. Ficava imaginando se Sam seria como Caleb, algum dia, respondão mas ainda assim pronto pro trabalho. Mas, de alguma maneira, ele não achava certo. A visão de Sammy ficava completa com um livro na mão, não uma Glock montada por ele mesmo.

Andaram por quase 40 minutos, logo teriam que voltar o caminho todo e dizer que não encontraram nada, quando Dean puxou Caleb pela jaqueta e o empurrou atrás de uma rocha ao lado da caverna.

– Porra! Dean, olha, você é bonitinho e tudo o mais, mas _realmente_ não faz meu tipo.

– Espertinho, fica quieto. Preste atenção, às 12 horas. – nem mesmo Dean conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

– São dez. Dez crianças. Caralho, Dean.

Dean nem ao menos queria pensar nas que já estavam mortas em algum lugar daquela caverna. Rawheads só mantinham prisioneiros vivos. Só se alimentavam do medo dos vivos. Dean prometera pra si mesmo que, quando os dois rawheads estivessem mortos e decepados, ele iria procurar os corpos das crianças e dar-lhes um enterro de caçador.

– Caleb, você está vendo algum deles?

– Não, provavelmente procurando mais vítimas, filho da puta.

Ouviu Caleb começar a xingar, sussurrar com desespero "o que Dean pensava que estava fazendo", e Dean sabia que não estava sendo exatamente esperto, mas ele precisava fazer isso. Levantou-se do esconderijo de pedras e se dirigiu até as crianças amarradas.

Assim que elas ouviram o som de passos, começaram a choramingar. E Dean precisou falar, coisa que queria evitar, realmente. Podia ser um idiota, mas não era suicida.

– Ei, ei, vamos ficar quietinhos, certo? Eu prometo que vim pra tentar ajudar.

Um dos garotos, com cabelos cobrindo os olhos, o respondeu. Aliás, fora o único a formar palavras, além de "não" ou "por favor".

– Ele vai voltar. Ele sempre volta.

– Quando ele voltar, dessa vez, não vamos estar aqui, certo? Dean o desamarrou primeiro, ele parecia lúcido o suficiente. – Qual é o seu nome, garoto?

– Daniel.

– Certo, Daniel, meu nome é Dean, me ajuda a desamarrar esses carinhas e vamos tentar ser rápidos, ok?

Estavam desamarrando uma criança cada quando Dean sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Preparou sua arma e apontou. Por um segundo não havia eletrocutado Caleb.

– Puta merda, Caleb, quer me matar do coração, filho da mãe?

– Isso não é esperto, Dean, isso vai dar...

– Não fala nada e me ajuda com essas cordas.

Foi quando viu que Daniel estava olhando pra ele com uma expressão de horror.

– Ei... que foi, garoto?

Sussurrando, como se fosse dizer a pior coisa do mundo, ele disse:

– Você... você falou um _palavrão_!

– É... desculpe por isso.

Dean teria rido da expressão do garoto, se o rosto do garoto não estivesse tão magro e ele não lhe lembrasse tanto de Sam. Pensar em Sam na situação de Daniel não era algo que queria, nunca.

_Eu te odeio, Dean._

Dean sabia que todo adolescente passava por uma fase em que odiava todo mundo (não que ele se lembrasse da própria), estava feliz por Sam finalmente ser normal em alguma coisa, mas seu irmãozinho nerd não podia ter escolhido outra coisa pra copiar adolescentes em volta do mundo? Talvez virar gótico ou algo do gênero. Ouvir que a pessoa pra quem você dedicou quase que sua vida toda o odeia não é algo agradável e Dean, por mais que soubesse que não era exatamente verdade, não conseguia esquecer a expressão do irmão.

– Bela adormecida, se você continuar sonhando acordado, eu mesmo te mato e digo ao seu pai que foi um acidente, tá me entendendo? _Vamos embora!_

Caleb estava nervoso. O rawhead poderia voltar a qualquer momento. Dean se apressou e desamarrou a última, acenando com a cabeça pra Caleb.

– Você vai na frente, eu vou atrás, por segurança.

– Você tem sorte, garoto, de estar na frente de tanto pirralho, senão ia te zoar tanto por essa sua frase.

– Cala a boca, Caleb.

Dean estava preocupado, parecia fácil demais. Uma caçada com dois rawheads não deveria ser assim. Deveria ser perigosa e dar motivo pra preocupação e tensão que John demonstrara mais cedo.

Dean ouviu uma pedra se mover atrás dele e nem ao menos teve tempo de se surpreender quando viu o Rawhead pular em cima de seu pescoço e morder. Dean gritou, tanto de dor quanto de frustração. Não poderia atirar nele enquanto estivesse em contato com ele, a menos que quisesse morrer.

O último pensamento coerente que passou por sua cabeça antes de sentir as garras do monstro em seu estômago e ouvir os gritos desesperados das crianças foi _o pai vai ficar tão puto comigo_.

– Dean! – A voz de Caleb gritava, distante. Muito distante. Mais distante do que seria possível. Merda. Isso não era bom. – Dean, seu filho da puta, _reage agora senão Sammy vai me matar, desgraçado_.

E foi com a menção de Sammy dentro de sua cabeça, que Dean conseguiu se lembrar das aulas de luta que John lhe dera há anos sobre como derrubar um oponente muito mais forte que ele. Com movimentos rápidos e um único chute no peito, conseguiu derrubar o monstro, dando o mínimo de espaço pra que Caleb pudesse atirar.

Dean queria se levantar, de verdade, mas seus joelhos tinham outras idéias. Ele precisava dizer pra Caleb que ainda tinha outro rawhead na caverna, que ainda não estava acabado de verdade, mas sua boca também não queria obedecer. E foi então que começou a ficar com medo. A última coisa que ouviu foi:

– Agüenta firme, moleque, segura aí.

* * *

Quando Sam acordou, ele teve que pensar um pouco pra entender por que estava se sentindo tão mal. Estava coberto com a jaqueta do pai e deitado em cima de duas cadeiras azuis plastificadas. Procurou por seu pai com os olhos e o viu perto da máquina de café. Foi quando as lembranças voltaram com toda a força pra sua mente.

Sam se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu a uma das enfermeiras.

– Com licença, senhora, alguma notícia sobre Dean Winchester?

A enfermeira que antes sorria, agora evitava olhar pra ele, procurando pela sala de espera. Quando conseguiu ver que John estava caminhando até eles, ela pareceu relaxar um pouco os ombros.

– Qualquer notícia foi passada pro seu pai, querido, por que não pergunta a ele o que aconteceu?

– Sam, vamos voltar para as cadeiras, sim? Quer um chocolate quente?

– Pai, por que não me acordou?

– Não foi preciso, filho, você dormiu, se seu irmão estivesse no meu lugar, ele também não iria querer te acordar.

– Mas Dean não está aqui, não é? Ele está... está...

– Não, filho, não está. Vai ficar tudo bem.

E Sam não tentou se afastar quando John o abraçou. Sam não conseguia se livrar da sensação de culpa que tomara conta dele desde que soube da condição de Dean. Mesmo que seu pai lhe dissesse que a culpa não era dele, como ele sabia que diria se dissesse em voz alta, ele precisava pedir perdão a Dean. Ele não odiava Dean, nunca poderia odiar Dean, por que ele dissera aquilo?

Sam procurou pelo enfermeiro Harry, ele parecia ser um bom sujeito e ele precisava falar com alguém que não fosse mentir pra ele. Precisava que Harry consertasse Dean logo. Dean conseguia consertar o pai deles quando ele chegava sangrando, por que os médicos não conseguiam consertar o Dean?

Esperaram por horas. Depois dias. No oitavo dia, ele estava bem o suficiente pra sair da UTI. Quando foi pra um dos quartos normais, Sam não saia do seu lado por mais de dez minutos. Ele estava estável, mas ainda não estava acordado.

– Dean, acorda, cara... – Sam tentou, quando não conseguia mais ver seu irmão daquela maneira, ele precisava de Dean, mais do que queria admitir. – Se você acordar agora, prometo... prometo que te deixo me chamar de Sammy por um mês!

Sam sabia, em algum lugar de sua mente, que não seriam promessas que fariam seu irmão acordar, mas ele precisava fazer algo, antes que enlouquecesse. Sam apoiou a cabeça na cama e, pela primeira vez, cogitou a possibilidade de Dean nunca mais acordar. Lágrimas começaram a cair e ele teve que morder os lábios pra não começar a gritar no meio do quarto.

Estava tão perdido no meio de sua dor que quase não ouve a voz rouca e baixa dizendo:

– Troca Sammy por Princesa Sammy que você tem um acordo...

Sam levantou a cabeça tão rápido que seu pescoço começou a doer. Mas a dor nem ao menos foi computada quando viu seu irmão, com os olhos semi-abertos, sorrindo de lado pra ele.

– Dean...

– E aí, Sammy, seu fim de semana foi melhor que o meu?

E Sam não se importou se levaria uma bronca dos médicos ou se seu pai lhe faria correr em volta do quarteirão por meses, nem mesmo com o fato de estar dando munição pra Dean o chamar de garota por uma vida toda, ele pulou em cima da cama de Dean e o abraçou com força.

– Ei, ei... Ai, maninho, mais cuidado com os convalescentes, certo? Toda essa exuberância pode fazer mal pras minhas costelas.

– Dean... Dean, eu te amo, Dean, nunca mais me deixa sozinho, tá Dean? Promete pra mim, Dean. Eu prometo que faço tudo o que...

– Hei, Sammy... – E Dean o apertou com mais força, acariciando seus cabelos. E se não fossem os fios e o controle da cama embaixo de seu quadril quase lhe perfurando o lado, teria que se convencer que isso não era um sonho e que Dean realmente tinha acordado.

– Sammy, estou acordado, certo? Não precisa mais chorar, ok? O que o pai diria se te visse assim, ein?

– O pai! Eu preciso avisar pra ele que você tá acordado, Dean! – Sam pulou da cama e saiu correndo antes que Dean pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Os médicos estavam no quarto quando Sam voltou com John correndo logo atrás dele.

– Você nos deu um baita susto, garoto... Espero que da próxima vez não se meta de ir acampar em áreas isoladas demais, entendido?

– Sim senhora.

E John sorriu para Dean e lhe afagou a cabeça antes de seguir a médica até o lado de fora do quarto. Provavelmente pra perguntar quando poderia levar Dean pra casa.

– Então, Sammy, quer dizer que não me odeia mais?

O sorriso com que Dean disse aquilo fez com que Sam sentisse que seu estômago tinha sido mergulhado numa bacia de gelo.

– Dean, eu não...

– É, eu sei que não. Mas, da próxima vez, Sammy, desconta a sua raiva num moicano, furando a sobrancelha, qualquer coisa assim, ok?

E a careta que Sam fez quando ouviu _moicano_ fez o sorriso de Dean ficar menos gelado e mais sincero.

– Então... quem foi a enfermeira gostosa responsável pelos meus banhos de esponja, hein, maninho?

E Sammy sorriu ao lembrar que Harry era bem maior até que John em questão de músculos.

Oh, isso seria divertido.

**Fim**

* * *

Obrigada a todos que leram, e, obviamente não ganhei o desafio, vou pagar a penitência da dona Lucy Gaunt... tudo bem, não chorem por mim, eu sobreviverei i.i

A penitência vai ser uma fic, vai ser postada aqui. Não se preocupem, não pretendo demorar muito com ela, mas... é, não esperem sentados o.o'

De novo, obrigada a todos que leram e espero que o final tenha ficado satisfatório pra vocês!

Rachelismos ﻿


End file.
